1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for preventing moisture from accumulating in a fuel tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water-contaminated fuel can cause severe fuel system and engine damage. Water in fuel systems can also cause fuel holding tanks to rust and leak. Leaking fuel tanks can cause myriad problems including explosions. Additionally, engines using water-contaminated fuels can rust, stall or wear exceptionally quickly. Such problems can be costly and time consuming to remedy. Accordingly, it is important to prevent moisture from building up in the fuel tanks of vessels used in water borne vessels and other recreational vessels.
Fuel can become contaminated by water in a number of ways. For example, water vapor or moisture can enter a fuel tank through a fuel tank vent and condense. Such a problem is very common on water borne vessels like commercial and recreational power boats. To deal with problems of water contamination, boat and other fuel systems have been equipped with integral water removal components. For example, water-fuel separators can be added to a fuel line and/or mounted onto an engine. However, fuel separators do not prevent water from accumulating in a fuel tank.
Other systems employ manufacturer-installed moisture removal components into a vessel fuel tank system. However, integrated systems are difficult and expensive to add to an existing fuel system.
Thus, there exists a need in the prior art for systems that prevent the contamination of fuel by removing the moisture from the air as it enters the fuel tank that is simple and inexpensive to install and maintain.